


狐隐-也曾栩诺

by BlackStar1573



Series: 也all [1]
Category: R1SE (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStar1573/pseuds/BlackStar1573
Summary: 也all/all也 一个系列文⚠️有泥塑，有反攻，有车，车多，车速快，记得系好安全带⚠️劳驾看一下设定：刘也狐妖，双相双身，有男相有女相，有男身有女身。男身是攻。具体设定见第一章正文，提前扫雷警告（设定自己编的，设定灵感来自电影2001版《钟无艳》的狐妖，加了自己的设定和改编）。⚠️本系列文内所有设定和任何宗教无关⚠️攻受不固定，对象多，刘也不懂情，不动情。一般来说一篇文内主一个cp，具体cp请看tag，写high了写飘了会带其他弟弟玩，或者设定虚拟新角色，cp主团内。不上升，都是假的，哥哥弟弟都是大家的，刘也我的。也栩/也曾栩诺 该cp名源于嘉也群里的两个小可爱。她说我可以用来创tag，我超级喜欢，非常感谢❤️。
Relationships: all也, 也all, 也曾栩诺, 刘也/others, 刘也/焉栩嘉, 嘉也
Series: 也all [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619956
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

三双：即同时拥有双心、双相、双身的人或者鬼魔精怪。其中又分别指男心女心、男相女相、男身女身。三双拥有者多为精怪，如树妖，狐妖。  
大部分三双者无论男女均可受孕，多在初次妊娠时性别渐趋稳定，及分娩时性别完全固定。  
少数极个别三双者无法受孕，性别终身不定，称为离三双。  
三双者固定性别之前，体内阴阳双股灵力并行，互不干涉，互帮互补，难分难舍。每月初一十五是阴阳最为失衡之时，故三双者在月初和月中会有两次灵欲极盛不能自抑的情况，表现症状类似于胎生动物发情，解决办法为及时抒发灵欲即可。  
因三双者固定性别之前体内天生有两套完整的阴阳灵力循环系统，且可以通过交欢的方式为不限对象转输阴阳灵力，故三双者多为修士方人觊觎，更有投机倒把之流专门倒卖饲养三双精怪从事桃色行业，以谋取不义之财。  
灵力情色行业中，因离三双终身不孕，性别不定，体内阴阳两套灵力的运行系统永远完整稳定且不易改变，所以更为难得和珍贵。

### 一、

夕城，郊外，北山。  
这里有几山绵延不绝的竹林，终岁长青，密密匝匝，幽深静谧，囚鸟结兽。  
传言，有精怪藏匿于竹林深处，等到夜深人静，就潜伏出来，变成貌美的童男童女，去迷惑夜行的赶路人，将受蛊惑的痴人逮住，挖心掏肺，嗜肝食脾，只剩一副空空的骨头架子丢在小峡谷里，等到梅雨季节下足七天的暴雨，那些枯骨烂肉才被山洪冲刷出重见天日。

“咦～怪吓人的，子栩兄你快别说了，你这小竹屋四处透风简直冷得很。”  
“就是就是，焉兄你快歇歇吧，你都说了一柱香了，夫子常言‘子不语怪力乱神’，你这样不听劝诫反倒妄言神鬼，不敬不敬。”  
被称作子栩的焉姓少年大手一展，摇扇轻笑：“诸兄莫怕，焉嘉宴饮诸兄的这小竹屋是我祖上消凉避暑之用，虽是附庸风雅建在了这竹林深处，不过风水绝佳，又有福观高士为其撰符排阵，是决不会引来什么不洁之物的，相反，还有辟邪规异之能，各位不必替小弟担心。”  
焉嘉示意下人为各位兄友斟满佳酿，举杯致敬道：“承蒙各位抬爱，这小竹屋虽小，却也有前庭后院大小几十间，后院的山后还有一眼天然的火山泉，经高人妙手，将泉眼以人力供养，改成几区高低错落，连带互通的温泉池。各位若不嫌弃，不妨留下小住，明日恰逢月圆十五之夜，晚上着下人炙几匹野味，大家于温泉池中，秉烛沐浴，流觞曲水，投壶赋诗，宴饮娱乐，岂不美哉，岂不快哉！”  
几人经刚才一番怪谈本已萌生退意，听焉嘉如此游说又心思活泛。想那焉嘉别的身家不说，单从他祖上和前朝的大巫师有故就知，这小竹屋的风水绝对是不可说的妙。再说，就算有什么精怪真的夜游于此，就凭焉嘉那具本朝有名的天罡星化的肉身，别说精怪不敢来惹，就算来了，也许反倒被焉嘉抓住，被倒吸了精气也说不准。  
思及此处，众人脸上笑意重绽，一番推脱，答应下来，推杯换盏间，自有训练有素的下人察言观色得了令就布置下去，庭前宾客宴饮，好不尽兴，庭后下人或下山采买，或上山打猎，或挑水烤碳，不一而足。  
及至傍晚，众宾客酒足饭饱，意兴阑珊，经下人搀扶着，各自憩去。

夏天闷热，焉嘉睡的并不舒适，酒酣体热，薄薄的发了一层汗，湿漉漉的头发一缕缕缠在颈间，袭衣之下是水里捞出来一样的酮体。  
焉嘉烙饼一样翻着身，过了水一样湿湿黏黏的手指无意识的抓挠着，他一把扯开前襟，露出洁白莹润的胸膛。少年还未及弱冠，身量见弱，骨架玲珑细致，皮肉光滑细腻，细细蒙蒙的汗薄薄附在其上。  
焉嘉又翻了几个身，估摸是这席榻比那煎锅还要烫热，少年终于忍不住了一样一蹬而起，胡乱地挽上纱幔，骂人一样恶狠狠地嘀咕着，一个挺身从席榻上溜下地，蹬了双羊皮拖，外袍也不着，踢踏踢踏地推门而出。  
门匍一推开，郊外山谷间幽荡的晚风一涌而过，直打得焉嘉浑身上下毛孔舒爽，他长谓一声，回屋揽了件披风在花园里闲逛。  
十四的月亮已经很亮很圆了，皎皎的月光平铺满庭院，夜下悉悉索索的竹林静谧深远，远方夜枭的嚎叫撕破夜空，焉嘉静静地坐了一会，浑身的汗发了，体表的燥热缓了，甚至有些冷了，忙揽紧披风，回屋下塌去了。  
许是他贪凉，没下纱幔的缘故，本来床地间那独属于他的私密隐蔽的感觉一扫而空，反倒总感觉有什么东西莹莹的发着光，就好像有什么人眨也不眨眼地盯着他看一样，焉嘉打了个鸡皮疙瘩，一边嗔怪自己白天讲多了怪谈到了晚上邪怔，一边赶紧摘下纱幔掖好，裹紧自己的单寝被，咬着阳气最足的舌尖躺下。  
说也奇怪，焉嘉本以为还需要默念几回辟邪的心法才能入睡，没想到，竟沾枕既着。

只是这觉睡的，着实是，咳咳，风月无边。


	2. Chapter 2

### 二、

就好像门窗没有关好一样，柔柔的夜风吹拂着纱幔，多情的纱幔拂过焉嘉沉睡的面庞，像男女合欢时，女子垂下的秀发一样，缠绵，缱绻。  
感觉到有一个柔柔软软的美人，隔着被子，轻轻坐在了他的胯间，美人双手撑着他的肩膀，轻轻地，有频率地，前后晃着，饱满的臀就坐在他的物件上，隔着被子细细地与他摩蹭。  
他想睁开眼睛，看看是哪个喜好男色的同僚好友竟偷跑到他的房间开他的玩笑。可他的眼皮犹如灌了铅一样，怎么睁也睁不开。  
他摸索着伸出双手，按着身上人，轻轻地摸过去。他摸到粗糙的衣料，摸这廉价的料子，倒不像是他好友的衣物，难道是哪位同僚偷穿了下人的衣物？  
焉嘉脑子转着，手下没停，衣服下是细腻光滑的皮肤，就像滚水烫暖的羊脂玉一样，温润，滑腻，很好摸。他摸到细细软软的腰，捏着蹭了蹭，大为疑惑，他竟不知他的好友中有腰这么细这么软的人。  
像个女人。  
女人？他一惊，又向上摸去。是一根一根略有些明显的肋骨，他轻轻蹭着，感觉到那人纤细动人的娇哼。  
他福至心灵，猛地探出手去，果不其然，掌中是一对柔甜香软，饱满鼓起的椒乳。  
美人压抑不住的惊叹一下子溢出，就像花云亭的花魁一样，不，比名艳京城的大花魁云娘情动时的娇喘还要媚上三分。  
他感觉自己滚烫的孽件，磨蹭着袭裤，挺胀着，想要冲出去，想要去什么地方，想要什么人握住它。  
焉嘉眼睛像被什么蒙住了一样睁不开，只能轻轻擎起了头，他想张嘴叼住一缕头发，他想够到她，脸颊也好，嘴唇也好，他想要她。  
好像真的让他够到了，他叼到了什么东西，像是一颗冰冰凉凉的石头，被一根绳子系着，他含在舌尖，用牙齿轻轻拽着，他往下拽着她。  
厮磨了一会，胯上坐的美人似乎打算要离去，起身之际才发现身上的什么东西被焉嘉叼在了嘴里，她挣了一下，却没挣开。  
她发出小动物一样的唔咽声。  
焉嘉知道，她必须得走了，她在求饶，她在求他放了她。  
焉嘉的心虽然软了，可那胯间的物事却比那热铁还硬。  
他猛地一挺身，一把把那美人搂在怀里，一翻身，把她甩在身下。  
美人被他突然的动作吓了一大跳，小动物一样缩着手脚不敢乱动。  
焉嘉牙齿一直咬着系着那颗石头的绳子，他牙齿略一切磋，将那根绳子咬断。那一瞬间，仿佛解开了什么封印一样，他突然能睁开眼睛了。  
铺天盖地的黑暗漫过双眼，短暂地昏黑了一下之后，迎着隔着窗纸莹莹映进屋里的月光，他窥见了一个咬着手指，吓得发抖的佳人。  
月光不够亮，他看不仔细佳人的脸庞，低垂的纱幔飘摇，给这春色无边的艳遇平添了几分旖旎。  
胸口以下的身躯紧紧相贴，他感受着佳人粗布衣服下瑟瑟发抖的赤裸身体，好嘛，就只穿了个长外袍，连个袭衣袭裤都不穿。  
他伸出腿，轻轻支开她的大腿，佳人懵懵的，就这样轻而易举的被他撬开了光溜溜的大腿，他提膝，用大腿轻轻磨蹭着她不着一缕的下体。  
美人像才反应过来她的处境一样，她哀鸣一声，夹紧了双腿，却正好把他作恶的大腿紧紧夹在胯间，亲密无间地顶着下身。  
焉嘉恶劣地笑了，这美人，空有一份春心，却没什么经验，他只磨蹭这两下，就感觉到她湿了他膝盖那处的袭裤。  
淫水淋漓，竟不需要他出手揉捏，就已经是可以径直纳入的湿润程度了。  
这下人，倒有一副名器一样的身子，确实有资本，难怪竟会深夜爬主人家的床。  
焉嘉将舌尖含着的绳子吐在手中，和那颗石头一起偷偷压在了美人的枕下。把这个藏好，日后也找得到她。  
焉嘉笑了，一把撕开了美人的粗布衣裳。美人被他这粗鲁的动作吓一大跳，齿间几乎脱口而出的尖叫被她连忙捂在口中。  
呦，倒是个懂事的，可是他现在恶劣地就想听她叫出声。  
焉嘉磨蹭着花户的膝盖加快了频率，也用了点力气，直把美人顶的上下动，就像男女交媾时顶弄的起伏一样。  
美人捂着嘴的手似乎紧了紧。  
焉嘉使坏的想法涌上心头，出其不意地去揉那一对颤颤巍巍的娇乳。  
美人忙将捂着嘴的小手下移，紧紧夹住焉嘉恶意作乱的双手。  
焉嘉见得逞了，嘴角爬上一丝坏笑，他膝盖突然用力，直要把美人的身子蹭出火来，这一下又急又重，没用手捂嘴的美人齿间咬不住的呻吟一下子溢出，直钻到焉嘉的耳朵里，声音又娇又软，有无能为力的虚软求饶，又有一点点痛到爽的媚意，带着钩子一样，勾得焉嘉一下就硬了身。  
送到嘴边，不吃是蠢货。  
焉嘉挣了被她制止在胸口的手，向下一把捞起她光溜溜的腿，他捏着她细细的脚腕子，将她的两条腿抬高，往他腰后搭住，他往外压着她夹在他腰侧的膝盖，挺着自己的腰胯在她股间戳弄。  
身下的美人像是被焉嘉这一连串流利的操作吓呆了一样，半天没反应过来。  
焉嘉挺着腰戳弄了几下，直感觉黏黏的淫水蹭湿了自己裆部的袭裤。  
“是处子么。”  
焉嘉反倒不急了，他小幅度的戳弄着，感受着她的大腿越来越开，心里暗暗郁闷，看她这么熟的身子，怕不是良家，虽然浪得出水的身子难找，不过吃别人吃过的还是觉得心里不太舒爽。  
听他问话，刚才主动松了大腿的美人像一下从欲望的悬崖上清醒了一样，又夹紧了抗拒的大腿。她好像没有听明白一样，嘤嘤的疑问着，大大的眼睛含着泪一样在漆黑的夜里闪闪发光。  
焉嘉顶了顶她水淋淋的下身，虽然他已有了判断，却还是放慢了语调，又问了一遍，言语间已经带了不耐之意。  
果不其然，身下的人夹紧了大腿，轻轻摇了摇头。  
焉嘉本来以为自己会失落或者意兴阑珊，要知道焉嘉就是聘花魁那也得是清官儿，这冷不丁碰上个爬床的下人居然还不是被他破的身子。  
可焉嘉看看这傻呆呆的美人，只觉得阳物好似着火，一时之间倒也不是十分抗拒，焉嘉顶了顶，隔着袭裤感受着她松松软软泥泥泞泞的花户，想要的心情还是大过心底的不适。  
焉嘉向下伸出手，解开了自己的袭裤，抬脚褪去，扔到一边。

管他娘的，吃个痛快。


	3. Chapter 3

### 三、

焉嘉轻轻动着胯骨，前后送着腰，少了袭裤束缚的阳物蓄势勃发，一下一下都戳在湿漉漉的软泞上，他感受着她夹紧的大腿一点点松懈，绷紧的腰一点点塌下去，臀也轻轻摆着，一前一后地蹭着他的下身。  
他一手按着她的腰胯，一手扶着柱身，左拨右拨着轻轻分开，对准了浅浅凹进去的泥泞的穴口。  
他一个狠狠的挺身，挤了进去。  
刚才浪的意识模糊了的美人却一下子弓起了身，像被破身的室子一样一下子疼的喊出了声，内壁高速痉挛着，一下子裹紧了焉嘉。  
焉嘉被她的反应吓了一跳。  
不该的啊，不该的啊。  
怎么这么紧，怎么这么烫。  
痉挛的内壁好像无数只嘬吻的小嘴，收缩着，挤压着，一点点将焉嘉的阳物裹的越来越紧，内部一小股湿漉漉的热液直扑着涌向柱体的头部，焉嘉被烫的爽的一抖，这才清醒了一点。  
这明明就是个雏儿，都是这放浪的身子迷惑了他。  
说也奇怪，那她摇什么头，难不成刚才只顾着浪没听清他问的什么？亏的他还说了两遍。  
焉嘉抬头去看她的反应，只见她又咬着手指，把那痛呼都堵在了嘴里。  
他心软，很是生了些不必要的怜爱，轻轻吻开了她的手，攥在掌心里捏了捏。  
美人张开了水莹莹的眼睛，静静望着他，他舔了舔美人的睫毛，提胯往外抽了抽，美人的腿打开了一点。  
他沉腰又往里送了送，美人刚松的大腿又一下子夹紧了他。  
如此几个来回，美人的那处越来越松软，淫水也越涌越多，他停了下来。  
没啥，就是累了，歇歇。

歇了不过几息的时间，怀里的美人竟难耐地偷偷夹了他一下，他心中一动，面上按耐不动。美人见他没有反应，竟偷偷的提了一下臀，前后摆着腰臀，一点点的往他的胯根坐去，淫水泛滥，被挤的溢出穴口，流淌着濡湿了他的囊袋。  
焉嘉只觉得小腹涨的生疼。

这浪货，可才破了身子。

焉嘉掐着她的大腿根，提腰就往她身体里撞去，一下一下，撞到肉里。  
美人的身子浪的不行，适应了一会就开始摇起来了，一下下迎合着焉嘉肏进去的频率，每一下都直到肉里，越来越多咬不住的呻吟直直的钻入焉嘉的耳朵，甜腻的焉嘉心旌摇曳。  
掐着她乳尖的手像是要揉出了火，一下一下的揉搓捏扁再拢圆。焉嘉一会双手揉捏着娇乳，一会蹂躏着臀肉，嘴上也是一会叼弄耳垂一会含弄乳头，直把那美人玩的尖声娇喘，啼泪横流，汗湿酮体，不能自己，初尝情事的身子又敏感又情热，居然浪的不得了却又渴的不行，缠着焉嘉要了一次又一次。  
焉嘉次次都泻在她身体里，她那身子竟像没个够一样，一滴阳精也不外漏，全吃了进去。  
焉嘉感叹她这个名品身子，怕是连花云亭的名器谱上的金字名头也当得。  
真是顶好的风月胚子。  
怕是全京城的花魁也比她不得。

焉嘉又哄着她玩了一次，直把那娇软的身子干的越来越开，越来越软。  
焉嘉久经人事，更是云楼楚馆的常客，按理说他虽行事频繁，欲望却不盛，本是应该做不了几次的，若以今天这个情事的激烈程度怕是要腰膝酸软个一天半天，可箭在弦上焉嘉哪管的了许多，直恨不得把这妙人锁在床上夜夜与他欢好，身体更像是受了情香的蛊惑一样，坚挺滚热，迟迟不愿泻身，软了又起，来来回回，足足搞了近两个时辰，等到天都鱼白了，才揽着喊哑了嗓子的佳人沉沉睡去，临睡前下身还要挤入那温柔水乡，胳膊纳着美人的水蛇腰，手还要揉着肉臀，这才肯歇。  
如花美眷在侧，端的是一夜好睡。

只可惜，终是春梦一场。

**Author's Note:**

> 看到右下角的kudos❤️了么，喜欢本文的话请点击，收到欣赏的作者会努力加更的er！💪💪💪


End file.
